My Allegiance
by Cake Factory
Summary: Seorang pelayan diwajibkan untuk selalu mematuhi perintah tuannya. Tak boleh membangkang. Dan terima semua konsekuensi. Tapi kalau begini…/GilOzGil/Angst/RnR? :D


Namaku Gilbert. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku bukan seseorang yang istimewa. Juga bukan orang yang terhormat dan memiliki kedudukan. Karena aku hanyalah seorang pelayan tak berguna bagi tuanku. Namun, walaupun aku tak memiliki apapun, aku masih memiliki harga diri dan kesetiaanku pada majikanku.

Seberapa besar beliau membenciku, itu bukanlah masalah. Asalkan aku masih tetap setia untuk selalu berada di sisinya untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi beliau. Karena aku… benar-benar menyayanginya dan tak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

**Cake Factory Present**

**A GilOz Fic**

**Warning(s): OOC, AU, abalness, cacatness, Shounen-ai, ****DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**Hanya disarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan 'My Immortal' milik Evanescence *saran gak guna***

**Romance/Angst**

**Disclaimer**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**My Allegiance © Kue**

**Enjoy!**

Sering kali aku berpikir. Apa yang kulakukan ini salah? Sehingga membuatnya selalu marah padaku. Mungkin juga membenciku. Tiada hari tanpa kemarahan yang kuterima.

Tak mengertikah bahwa aku begitu menyayanginya?

Tak mengertikah ia bahwa aku begitu ingin melindunginya? Walau nyawa taruhanku. Aku tak peduli.

Ia tak tahu, bagaimana aku selalu berjuang untuk selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Aku tak pernah tahan saat melihatnya menangis sesenggukan di ruangannya sambil memeluk lututnya.

Kesepian.

Itulah yang dirasakannya. Kenapa? Padahal ada aku. Kenapa ia harus merasa kesepian? Lihatlah aku. Bahwa aku juga bisa membuatmu bahagia. Bahwa aku juga mampu menarikmu keluar dari lubang kesepian yang gelap dan menyesatkan itu. Aku akan memberikanmu cahaya, kehangatan, segalanya. Asal kau berhenti menangis dan tersenyumlah.

Segalanya membuatku berpikir. Kurasa apa yang kulakukan tidaklah salah. Namun kenapa ia selalu memarahiku? Melampiaskan kekesalannya padaku? Apakah mungkin… ia membenciku?

Mungkin itulah yang kupikirkan dulu. Namun, ternyata beliau tidak mau dan tidak membiarkanku untuk menyentuh hatinya, membuka hatinya. Mungkinkah ia takut akan kegelapan akan kesendiriannya yang ingin kuketahui dan kulihat, juga kurasakan? Kalau memang begitu, aku tidak keberatan untuk berbagi. Semua demi dirinya. Karena aku begitu menyayanginya.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Ia telah pergi, untuk selamanya. Dan karena diriku.

Sungguh tak berguna.

Ingin rasanya aku memutar balik waktu pada saat itu. Namun aku tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menarik jarum jam milik sang waktu. Bagaimanapun aku memohon padaNya untuk mengembalikan dirinya, itu semua sia-sia. Karena aliran dari sang waktu tak dapat dihentikan maupun dibuat mengalir sebaliknya. Karena hanya ada satu jalan untuk sang waktu. Yaitu terus mengalir lurus, ke depan. Bukan ke belakang.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

PRANG!

"Dasar kau pelayan tak berguna!" ia menamparku keras hingga aku terjatuh beserta nampan yang kubawa.

Aku hanya mengerang menahan sakit dan air mataku yang sebenarnya ingin keluar. Tanganku bergerak menyentuh pipi kiriku akibat tamparannya barusan. Terasa nyeri dan perih.

Beliau kemudian melangkah pergi ke luar ruangannya meninggalkanku yang bersimpuh di lantai. Ia menutup pintunya dengan membanting dan menimbulkan suara 'BRAK' keras.

Bahuku bergetar menahan tangis.

Jangan. Aku tak boleh menangis. Seorang pelayan diwajibkan untuk selalu mematuhi perintah tuannya. Tak boleh membangkang. Dan terima semua konsekuensi. Tapi kalau begini…

Tanganku bergerak untuk memungut pecahan kaca dari gelas yang pecah. Mengumpulkannya di atas nampan secara hati-hati. Seberapapun aku berhati-hati, karena kecerobohanku, tanganku tak luput dari goresan kaca yang tajam.

Tetes-tetes berwarna merah kental mulai terjatuh di atas karpet. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku. Tidak sakit. Tidak sakit. Luka kecil begini bukanlah masalah.

Memang tidak masalah. Karena seberapa banyak darah yang menetes dari jariku, tak kan ada rasa sakit yang kurasakan di tangan ini. Melainkan di hatiku. Perih. Seperti disayat-sayat.

Dan kini buliran bening perlahan jatuh dan membekas di atas karpet. Ada dua warna yang seakan berlomba untuk memenuhi sisi karpet dengan warnanya dan membasahinya. Air mataku tak dapat kuhentikan. Seberapa keras aku mencoba. Aku tak dapat menahannya.

Memang ada kalanya kita harus menangis untuk sekedar meringankan beban berat yang kita miliki. Karena setelah itu, akan terasa ringan.

Ya. Tidak apa-apa.

Tanganku meraih pecahan kaca yang cukup besar. Dan tanpa sadar menggenggamnya erat lalu kubawa tanganku pada dadaku. Berusaha membandingkan rasa sakitnya dengan sakit di hatiku.

Ternyata memang sakitnya berbeda. Sebanyak apapun darah yang menetes, selebar apapun luka goresan yang ditimbulkan, sedalam apapun pecahan itu menancap, ternyata memang tak bisa menandingi rasa sakit di hati ini. Aku bahkan berpikir untuk menyerah saja. Tapi sisi lain dari hatiku mengatakan untuk maju. Bahwa _mereka_ mengingatkanku pada tujuan awalku; untuk melihatnya tersenyum dan menariknya keluar dari jurang kegelapan bernama kesendirian.

-

-

Malam ini bulan terlihat sempurna dengan sinarnya yang menyinari segalanya. Juga bentuknya yang bulat sempurna. Indah sekali.

Aku berpikir, bagaimana jika mengajak tuan muda untuk melihat bulan dan bintang-bintang yang mendampinginya? Mungkin ia akan merasa sedikit senang.

Dan aku segera menuju ke ruangannya. Tanganku mengetuk pintunya dua kali. Tak ada jawaban. Dengan hati-hati, aku membukanya perlahan lalu mengintip ke dalam. Melihat apakah tuan muda berada di dalam ruangannya atau tidak.

Ruangan itu gelap. Namun sedikit cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk melalui kaca jendela yang bening itu membuat sedikit ruangannya menjadi terang.

Mataku mencari-cari sosoknya. Dan disanalah ia. Duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk lutut di kursinya. Bahunya bergetar. Dan telingaku mendengar isakan-isakan kecil dari dalam.

Hatiku kembali sakit. Ada sesuatu di tubuh ini yang tidak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata. Rasanya seperti dijatuhkan dari ketinggian tiga ribu kaki dari atas tanah. Bagitu menyesakkan.

Perlahan kututup kembali pintu itu. Sebisa mungkin kuusahakan tanpa suara. Kemudian aku berlari sepanjang koridor.

Aku tiba di ruanganku. Lalu sesegera mungkin, aku masuk dan menutup pintu dari dalam. Tubuhku kujatuhkan dan kusandarkan pada pintu di belakangku. Aku meringkuk seperti orang kedinginan.

Kupegang dan kuremas bajuku di bagian dada.

Jangan menangis tuan. Tersenyumlah. Kau tak tahu jika kau menangis, aku pun ikut merasakan kepedihamu. Aku tahu rasanya. Rasa kesepian yang begitu mendalam dan terasa menyesakkan sampai rasanya ingin meledak.

Tak bisakah aku membuatnya tersenyum? Tak bisakah aku membuatnya bahagia? Tak bisakah aku mengisi relung hatinya yang kosong dan hampa karena nihilnya kasih sayang yang ia terima?

Aku ingin. Aku ingin mengisinya. Asalkan tuan mengijinkan, dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan kasih sayang yang kumiliki. Kuberikan sebanyak mungkin sampai tuan muda tak merasa kekurangan lagi. Aku akan!

-

-

"Bocchan, lihatlah. Mereka cantik bukan?" kataku sambil menunjuk kelopak bunga yang mulai gugur dari pohonnya.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat, lalu pergi.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain melihat punggungnya sampai menghilang dari pandanganku. Tatapanku nanar.

Sepertinya memang beliau membenciku. Tapi kenapa? Tak mengertikah ia bahwa ada orang yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Tak sadarkah ia bahwa ada orang yang sakit setiap kali melihatnya meringkuk sendiri sambil menangis sesenggukan? Aku ingin menujukkannya. Tapi aku takut dia akan balik membentakku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku ingin… menghapus air matanya saat ia menangis. Aku juga berharap dapat berada di sampingnya ketika ia membutuhkanku. Jika ia merasa kesepian pun, aku siap untuk menemaninya semalam suntuk. Aku siap untuk melakukan apapun demi dirinya!

-

-

-

Akhirnya… setelah berusaha dan sedikit memaksa, aku bisa mengajak tuan muda untuk jalan-jalan dan keluar dari mansion.

Kami berjalan cukup jauh. Bahkan melewati tebing yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari mansion Vessalius.

Karena aku cukup senang, aku berjalan sambil merentangkan tangan dan memutar tubuhku sesekali. Sekilas, kulirik pada tuan muda Oz. Ekspresinya datar. Mungkin tidak senang karena kupaksa seperti itu tadi.

"Udaranya segar bukan, Bocchan?" kataku dengan nada yang kubuat ceria.

"Hn."

Lagi-lagi ia menjawab hanya seperti itu. Setelah itu, ia membuang pandangannya menuju bebatuan yang di sampingnya. Padahal di sebelah kanannya ada hamparan pepohonan yang menyejukkan mata, namun tuan muda malah memilih melihat bebatuan.

Ah sudahlah. Mungkin saja lama-lama ia akan menikmatinya juga.

Aku, eh maksudku, kami kembali berjalan. Karena terpesona oleh pemandangan yang kulihat, aku jadi tak memperhatikan langkahku. Tak sengaja aku menginjak pinggir dari tebing itu, dan kebetulan bebatuannya juga rapuh. Dalam sekejap, pijakanku itu runtuh dan membuatku goyah kehilangan keseimbangan.

Jatuh! Aku akan jatuh dan berakhir di sini!

"Gil!" teriaknya lalu menarik tanganku.

Namun sepertinya berat badanku dan grafitasi bumi yang sedang tak bersahabat, membuat tubuhku semakin tertarik ke bawah, menuju jurang. Dan benar saja, aku beserta tuanku jatuh ke bawah.

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau tuan muda malah memelukku rapat dan memindah posisikan aku untuk berada di atas; posisi yang aman.

Dapat kudengar suara-suara ranting patah dan gesekan antar daun akibat tubuh kami yang jatuh dari tebing yang cukup tinggi itu. Sesaat kemudian, kudengar suara 'BRUK' keras.

"Ahk!"

Aku selamat! Bahkan aku tak merasa sakit sama sekali. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Engkau masih menghendakiku untuk terus hidup.

Ah iya! Tuan muda!

Aku mendengar suara degup jantung yang tak beraturan. Cepat. Lambat. Hilang. Muncul lagi. Pelan. Lemah.

Aku tersentak. Aku bangun dari posisiku terjatuh tadi. Dan mataku menangkap sosok tuan muda berada di bawah tubuhku. Kedua bola mataku melebar melihat kondisinya. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya dan sudut bibirnya. Napasnya juga tersengal-sengal.

"Bocchan!" teriakku.

Ia tak menjawab. Hanya mengerang menahan sakit.

"Bocchan! Anda baik-baik saja?" ia tetap tak menjawab. Namun wajahnya terlihat begitu menderita. Mungkin karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan di tubuhnya. "Aku akan mencari bantuan."

Belum sempat aku berdiri, aku merasakan tangannya menarik pergelangan tanganku. Sebuah isyarat untuk tetap diam disana. Mendampinginya.

"Bocchan?"

"Tetaplah… disini. Jangan pergi…" lirihnya.

"Tapi—"

"Bukankah… tugas seorang pelayan adalah… selalu mematuhi… perintah tuannya? Uhk!"

"Bocchan! Anda baik-baik saja?" sergahku. Beliau hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

Ah ya. Ia tersenyum. Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum. Walau dengan keadaan seperti itu, aku senang.

"Uhk!" erangnya sambil memegangi rusuk kirinya. Pasti patah karena terjatuh dari tebing. "Ohok!" ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Bocchan!" teriakku lagi.

Aku bersiap untuk berdiri dan berniat untuk mencari bantuan. Namun lagi-lagi, tuan muda mencegahku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau begini terus, tuan muda bisa mati.

Dalam kepanikan mencari solusi, aku merasakan sentuhan dingin di pipiku. Ternyata tuan muda menyentuh pipiku dan mengusapnya perlahan. Tangannya bergetar dan begitu lemas. Tuan muda memandangku lalu tersenyum. Aku meraih tangannya dan menempelkannya di pipiku. Mencoba untuk mencari sisa kehangatan yang ada.

"Maafkan aku… Gil," ucapnya terbata. Aku tersentak.

"Maaf karena aku.. selalu kasar… padamu. Sebenarnya aku… tak pernah.. berniat se..perti itu, uhk!"

"Bocchan! Bertahanlah!" aku menengokkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri mencoba mencari apakah ada seseorang atau tidak. Namun hasilnya nihil. Kalau begini, terpaksa aku harus menggendongnya. Dan untungnya, tuan muda tidak berontak.

Dengan hati-hati, kugendong tuan muda di punggungku. Dapat kudengar napasnya yang terengah-engah itu. Dan aku bergegas untuk berjalan sambil mencari jalan untuk pulang.

Agak lama kami terdiam. Pikiranku tak bisa tenang. Dan segala bayangan buruk selalu melintas. Membuatku frustasi.

Tuan muda pasti baik-baik saja! Pasti! Maka dari itu, bertahanlah!

Perlahan, mansion Vessalius mulai terlihat. Senyumku terkembang.

Kalau begini, tuan muda pasti bisa diselamatkan! Ayo Gil! Sedikit lagi!

"Terima kasih… Gil. Selama ini… kau telah menjagaku," ucap tuan muda tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak.

"Ti- tidak apa. Itu memang sudah tugasku."

"Aku… minta maaf sekali lagi. Dari awal… aku tak pernah membencimu," aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya. Namun aku juga senang.

"Alasanku kasar padamu… karena aku… tak mau kau melihatku… dalam keadaan menyedihkan se..perti itu. Kau… tidak mem..benciku.. kan?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membencimu. Sebenarnya, aku malah sangat menyayangi Bocchan," kataku.

"Begitu.. ya? Syukurlah. Aku senang…"

"Seorang pelayan tidak pantas memiliki perasaan membenci majikannya."

"Hn. Aku tahu," katanya. Beberapa lama, kami saling diam lagi. Sebentar lagi kami tiba di mansion. Semoga saja tuan muda bisa bertahan.

"Gil. Aku… tidur sebentar… ya?" ucapnya.

"Um!" aku hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Tuan muda pasti lelah karena menahan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung hilang. Tubuhnya juga lemah setelah jatuh dari tebing. Tapi sebentar lagi, ia pasti baik-baik saja.

-

-

"Bocchan! Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" teriak Mrs. Kate saat kami tiba di halaman depan mansion. Dari wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Tolong! Bocchan sepertinya mengalami patah tulang di bagian rusuk," kataku.

Mrs. Kate pun langsung menggendong tubuh tuan muda dengan dibantu oleh pelayan yang lain. Aku hanya bisa berdiri dan berharap tuan muda baik-baik saja.

Beberapa saat, aku tersentak. Tak ada gunanya mematung seperti ini! Aku harus melihat dan memastikan bahwa tuan muda baik-baik saja.

Aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Kugelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat untuk menghilangkan firasat itu. Aku pun berlari sepanjang koridor mansion untuk mencari dimana tuan muda dirawat. Jantungku berdetak kencang.

"Sial! Berhentilah berdetak seperti ini," geramku pelan sambil mecengkeram baju di dadaku.

Langkahku melambat saat aku melihat salah satu pelayan berjalan sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia… menangis? Berarti tuan muda… Tidak! Tuan muda pasti baik-baik saja! Pasti!

Aku sampai di depan pintu dimana banyak pelayan yang sepertinya sedang menangis. Apakah tuan muda… Ah tidak! Tidak mungkin tuan muda mati. Tidak mungkin!

Otakku menyuruh untuk membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Namun aku takut. Takut kalau saja apa yang ada di pikiranku menjadi nyata. Tapi aku juga ingin memastikan apa yang terjadi. Ayo Gil! Kau pasti bisa! Dan tak akan terjadi apapun pada tuan muda. Dia baik-baik saja!

Perlahan, aku melangkah dan membuka pintu yang ada di hadapanku. Dari situ, aku melihat Mrs. Kate sedang membelakangiku. Di depannya ada tuan muda yang tergeletak. Namun aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena tertutup oleh tubuh Mrs. Kate.

Aku menelan ludah dan memantapkan hati. Lalu kakiku melangkah perlahan menuju tempat tuan muda tertidur pulas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Bocc—"

Mataku membelalak. Melihat tubuh tuan muda ditutup selimut sampai ke kepalanya. Tubuhku lemas seketika. Seakan pita suara di tenggorokanku dipotong hingga aku tak dapat mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Tubuhku jatuh bersimpuh di lantai.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ini semua pasti bohong. Bocchan tidak mungkin—" kurasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku. Kutolehkan kepalaku, ternyata Mrs. Kate. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlihat jelas bekas air mata di pipinya.

Salahku. Ini semua salahku. Tuan muda menjadi seperti ini, karenaku.

Aku mulai menangis. Dan Mrs. Kate memelukku. Hingga aku menangis di dalam pelukannya. Menangis sambil memanggil-manggil nama tuan muda. Berharap ia kembali dan tak jadi pergi meninggalkan kami semua.

-

-

-

Dia pergi begitu cepat. Bahkan ia pergi setelah ia sempat tersenyum dan menunjukkan sisi baiknya padaku. Kuakui, aku masih belum bisa menerima semua ini. Kenyataan bahwa tuan muda telah tiada.

Walau beliau sudah tidak ada, aku masih bisa melihat bayangannya di sisiku. Menampakkan senyumnya yang tulus dan hangat. Namun ia tak dapat di sentuh. Apakah itu hanyalah imajinasi… atau memang rohnya yang benar-benar ada di sisiku? Aku tak tahu.

Berkali-kali aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa ia telah tiada. Namun, otakku sepertinya tak mau menerima kenyataan yang ada. Otakku selalu berpikir kalau tuan muda selalu ada di sampingku. Dan mungkin, aku juga tidak menginginkan untuk mempercayai bahwa tuan muda telah pergi. Karena dengan begitu, aku pasti merasa kesepian. Aku tidak mau.

Tapi… apakah tuan muda mengijinkanku untuk tetap mempercayainya kalau ia masih tetap hidup?

"Ya, Gil. Percayalah… aku akan selalu hidup… di hatimu," kata 'tuan muda' di sampingku sambil tersenyum.

Ah, senyumnya kali ini benar-benar baru kulihat. Senyum yang benar-benar tulus dari sebelumnya. Benar-benar menghangatkan dan menenangkan hati dan jiwaku.

Dan setelah itu, ia perlahan menghilang. Aku tersentak. Tuan muda… akan pergi? Tidak! Jangan pergi, Bocchan!

"Bocchan… anda mau pergi kemana? Jangan pergi. Aku tak mau ditinggal sendiri. Tidak… tidak mau."

"Aku tidak pergi kemana- mana, Gil. Aku selalu ada dalam dirimu, di hatimu," ucapnya dengan berbisik.

Aku menatapnya yang semakin transparan. Tuan muda masih memasang senyumnya yang hangat dan menyilaukan itu. Perlahan, air mataku keluar. Membuat sebuah aliran sungai kecil di kedua pipiku.

"Jangan menangis," bisiknya. "Percayalah aku akan selalu hidup dalam hatimu."

'Tuan muda' lalu bergerak menyentuh keningku, lalu memberi kecupan singkat disana. Walau wujudnya bukanlah lagi sebagai manusia, tetapi kecupan barusan terasa hangat.

Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibirku terangkat. Mengulas sebuh senyum tipis. Kedua iris emasku menatap dalam mata emerald cemerlang miliknya yang semakin menghilang. Pandangan itu… seakan mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' padaku. Bukan 'selamat tinggal'. Ya, aku tahu kalau suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bertemu kembali.

Lalu kutundukkan kepalaku. Kuletakkan tangan kananku di dada kiriku lalu kubungkukkan badanku.

"Selamat jalan, Bocchan. Aku percaya, kau akan selalu hidup di hatiku."

**O W A R I**

Hiks, hiks. Kenapa jadi gini~. Oznya mati. Gil ditinggal sendiri. Kasihaaaaan~ huweeee *ngelap ingus*

Entah kenapa jadi kepikiran bikin fic kaya gini. Gara-gara lagunya Evcanescence yang My Immortal, jadi dapat inspirasi kaya gini. Ah tak apa, lagi pengen ber-mellow-mellow ria sih *digeplak*. Ohya, **genrenya bener ga ditaruh romance**? o.O

Settingnya AU. Tapi tempatnya masih di mansion Vessalius kaya di animanganya. Cuma ceritanya si Oz ditinggal mati sama orang tuanya. Ada sama Oscar juga. Kyahahaha. Merana banget nasib Oz disini. Tapi lebih kasihan si Gil yang ditampol sama dimarahin mulu sama Oz. Dasar majikan tak berperasaan.

Udahan ah curcolnya.

Dan bagi kalian yang telah membaca, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan menekan tombol hijau di bawah dan silahkan ketik review untukku.

Haha. **Review **ya!

Jya na!

**.Cake Nightray Vessalius.**


End file.
